halofandomcom-20200222-history
Plasma mortar
]] The Plasma Mortar is the primary weapon of the Wraith and also of the Covenant Air Artillery. Introduction The Plasma mortar fires huge bolts of superheated plasma which, when they hit, have a fairly large explosion radius. The weapon has a relatively slow rate of fire. It is extremely powerful, usually killing infantry in a single hit and can destroy just about anything on the battlefield in a minimal amount of shots. Its plasma projectile moves relatively slowly, making it more susceptible to gravity, causing it to fire in an arc, which allows for it to simply go over obstructions such as barricades and hills which can be effective in ambush attacks. The plasma bolt can be out maneuvered easily by a fast vehicle such as the Ghost or Mongoose. The mortar is very effective against dug in enemies, which can deplete the amount of resistance the Covenant ground troops are going to have to face in battle. The Wraith's Plasma Mortar serves as an excellent long range bombardment style projectile. The arching projectiles allow the Wraith to stay at a particular position, without the worry of having to aim projectiles around and over terrain. In the Halo novels, the physical effect of plasma weapons result in extreme heat and the melting/boiling of enemy armour. This effect is never shown in the Halo games, with the plasma having an explosive reaction instead. Tactics *A Plasma Mortar fires in an arc so it is somewhat difficult to hit a target. The further away you are, the higher you will have to aim to actually hit the target. *Due to its slow-moving nature, the Plasma bolt will be much easier to avoid than a human projectile. *Remember that even if you are behind cover, you may still not be protected from the plasma's curved trajectory. *Plasma mortars are usually used for close range in Multiplayer due to the difficulty of hitting people with the arc involved. *In the Halo 3 campaign, the Wraith's AI is so good with the plasma mortar that it can hit you from very far away. Keep moving. Covenant Artillery A giant stationary plasma mortar was seen destroying buildings in the Halo 2 E3 Demo video. Sergeant Banks called in an airstrike and a group of Longsword fighters flew in and destroyed it. The stationary plasma mortar can be seen on the beaches of New Mombasa in the Halo 2, but they are never seen firing. Several large plasma mortars can be seen firing opposite a couple of Sentinel Factory ships, one plunging down, on the level Quarantine Zone, but it's never confirmed if these are from stationary plasma mortar cannons, or otherwise. However, due to the area containing the two Wraiths fighting Enforcers, and its close proximity with the destroyed remains of the factory, it is likely that they are the Wraiths Plasma Mortars. It is even possible to see those same Wraiths fire at the remains of the factory, when the player destroys the Enforcers before the Wraiths are immobilized. Trivia *Plasma mortars may have been inspired by the Plasma Bugs in the film adaptation of Starship Troopers. *In Halo 3, if you play on the Legendary difficulty setting, even a glancing blow from the Plasma Mortar can kill you. *It is unknown why the plasma of the mortar arcs, since plasma is a ionized gas and gravity shouldn't have that much effect on it. Though it is likely the covenant simply engineered it to have an arcing flight path so it can be used to shoot over obstacles. Sources *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo 2-Outskirts Level'' *''Halo 2 E3 Demo'' Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Weapons